The World's Only Consulting Otter
by BadgerLALA
Summary: Sherlock is turned into an otter. But that won't make much of a difference will it? S/J


The last time John had seen Sherlock was the evening before. Sherlock had been bent over an old book in the kitchen. It was in this way John had left him when he had gone to bed. When John came down to breakfast the following morning Sherlock was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear him sleeping in his room. John had no idea why but he had a feeling he needed to check on Sherlock. He carefully walked into Sherlock's bedroom. John heard Sherlock's familiar breaths but there was something wrong. He couldn't see Sherlock rolled up under the covers, but he could see something much smaller. John gently lifted up the covers. He gasped in surprise. There was an otter sleeping in Sherlock's bed.  
"Sherlock, there is an otter in your bed!" John turned his head towards the door and shouted to Sherlock wherever he was (he must be in the flat, his phone was lying on the bedside table).  
"John, have you lost your mind? There is no otter in my bed," Sherlock answered tiredly. The voice came from Sherlock's bed. John turned towards it again. Now the otter was looking at him with blue grey eyes.  
"John what's the matter? It looks like you have seen a ghost or whatever that ridiculous phrase is." John's eyes widened. The otter was talking! It had Sherlock voice.  
"John, what's wrong?"  
"A talking otter… Oh god." Everything turned black as John passed out.

oOo

"John, wake up," Sherlock said. John sighed.  
"Sherlock, I had a such a strange dream, your where an…" He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a fury otter face staring back at him "…otter." The otter was looming over John but as John sat up he took a step back.  
"Sherlock?" John looked questioningly on the otter. The otter sighed.  
"Yes John, it's me, I'm an otter."  
"Holy shit! How did this happened?"  
"An experiment going wrong," Sherlock sighed. John started to chuckle.  
"What?!" Sherlock said annoyed.  
"The world's only consulting otter." John burst into laughter.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, John."  
"Aww, you are so adorable!" John bent forwards and started to scratch Sherlock underneath his chin.  
"No, John, what are you doing? Stop it!" But John didn't stop, he just kept on scratching Sherlock. After a while he heard a strange noise coming from the detective.  
"Sherlock, are you purring?" Sherlock took a step away.  
"No, where did you get that idea from? Now come on, John, we have cases to solve." Sherlock run out from the room. John was quick to follow.

oOo

Unfortunately Sherlock didn't have any cases to solve. Perhaps that was a good thing. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring a talking otter to a crime scene. At least that was what John said to himself. It was never a fun thing to have a bored human Sherlock around. Let alone a bored otter Sherlock. The first ten minutes had been fun; now it was just a nightmare.  
"John, I can't text with these damn paws!"  
"John, I accidentally knocked down a few bottles of chemicals with my tail!"  
"John, I'm bored!"

oOo

It was now late afternoon.  
"John, where are you going?" Sherlock asked from where he was lying on the sofa.  
"I have a date," John said and buttoned his right cuffs.  
"I'll come with you."  
"No! Sherlock, you are a talking otter. Also a date is something for only two people. You stay home and do whatever you will do." John took up his jacket. "See you later, Sherlock," John left the flat.

oOo

John laughed.  
"That was so funny, Jessica," he said and smiled to the brown haired woman sitting in front of him. They were at a restaurant and had just finished their plates. Jessica giggled and took a sip of her wine.  
"No, it wasn't," a familiar dark voice said next to John. John looked to his left and saw Sherlock sitting on the floor looking up at him with his big grey blue eyes. He was going to ask what the hell Sherlock was doing there when Jessica spoke.  
"John, is that an otter?" She looked at Sherlock. Sherlock was about to open his mouth to say something but John was quicker.  
"Uhm... well, I was going to save this for later but you caught me. I'm a ventriloquist and this is my doll, Sherlock the otter." Before Sherlock could argue John had picked him up and put Sherlock in his arms so he looked like a ventriloquist's doll.  
"Oh!" Jessica said surprised. "John, you are really full of surprises." John laughed nervously. Sherlock looked on John and had the I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep look.  
"Well, show me!" Jessica said with a big smile. John held his breath but to his surprise Sherlock played along.  
"Hi, I'm Sherlock." Sherlock smiled. John moved his lips a bit so it would look like he wasn't such a great ventriloquist.  
"Hi, I'm Jessica. What do you do Sherlock?"  
"I'm a consulting detective."  
"What is that?" Jessica asked. Sherlock sighed.  
"I deduce from what I see. Like that you aren't single. You are just flirting John up to use you him to cheat on your husband to make him jealous. But you don't know that won't work because your husband is cheating on you. And it's not hard to see why. " Jessica's smile disappeared from her lips. She stood up and looked angry. John stood up. Sherlock jumped down on the table.  
"Jessica dear, he didn't… I mean… I didn't-" SLAP! Jessica slapped John and then she stormed out from the dining room. First John got sad, then he got angry and turned towards Sherlock. He grabbed Sherlock by the tail and started to walk out of the restaurant.  
"Not to the tail! John, let go of my tail!" Sherlock tried to get loose from John's grip but John didn't let go. John didn't let Sherlock go until they were back at Baker Street.

oOo

"Why did you have to ruin my date?!" John shouted to Sherlock where he was lying in his chair at Baker Street.  
"She wasn't good for you, John."  
"Well it's not the first time this has happened. Sherlock, just give me one good reason why you are doing this." Sherlock just lay there quiet. The after 30 long seconds John broke the silence.  
"Fine! Don't give me an answer then! I'm going to bed!" John left the room and walked up to his room. Sherlock heard how John slammed the door. Sherlock sighed sad and jumped down from the chair.  
"It's because I love you, John," he mumbled to himself as he walked to his bedroom.

oOo

The next morning John was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. He had just finished breakfast.  
"Morning John," Sherlock said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning Sherlock," John said and gave him a quick glare then turned his attention back to the newspaper. Sherlock was wearing his blue dressing gown. Then it hit John what he had seen. He dropped the newspaper.  
"Sherlock, you are human again!" John stood up and walked over to Sherlock. He looked at Sherlock from top to toe.  
"I'm glad you noti…" Sherlock couldn't finish the sentence because John had pulled him down for a kiss. John let go when he realized what he was doing. He took a step away.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" John blushed.  
"No, John, it's all fine. " Sherlock insured him. "John, you wanted me to give you a reason why I keep ruining your dates. Well, it's because I love you." Sherlock looked away scared of what John would say. But to Sherlock's surprise John just cupped his face and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. After a while John heard a strange sound. He pulled away and eyed Sherlock.  
"Sherlock, are you purring?" John asked and grinned.  
"No, I have no idea what you are talking about," Sherlock said with a smug grin. Then he pulled John in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:This was a fic I just wrote for fun then I gave it as a Christmas gift to my best friend Saara :) I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
